Katsuki Bakugou
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Katsuki Bakugou (爆豪勝己 Bakugō Katsuki) is a student in Class 1-A at U.A High School training to become a Pro Hero. He is the complete opposite of Deku, being stubborn, hot-headed, arrogant, and gifted. Despite his bad attitude, he has very high standards of what a hero should be, admiring All Might as much as Deku does. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C Name: Katsuki Bakugou Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 4 (First Appearance), 14 (Chapters 1-2), 15 (Chapters 3-4), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Limited Flight (Can move through the air using explosions to propel himself) Attack Potency: Building level (Created a large explosion in the first chapter. Casually destroyed multiple Villain Bots during U.A.'s Entrance Exam. His strongest explosions were this powerful in the Final Exams Arc) | Building level+ (Stronger than 5% Deku. Made a huge explosion during his fight with Deku. Was stated to be nearly comparable to the current 8% Deku by other students) Speed: Athletic Human (Ran 50 meters in 5.58 seconds in middle school, where the use of Quirks isn't allowed) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Todoroki. Was able to evade several members of the League of Villains) | Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can react to attacks from 8% Deku). At least Supersonic movement speed with explosions (Finished a race faster than 5% Deku could. Nearly comparable to the current 8% Deku) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 5 (Sent Deku flying several meters away with a punch) Striking Strength: Building Class (Harmed Deku in the Final Exams Arc) | Building Class+ (Wounded Deku with a punch and a kick during their fight) Durability: Building level (Took a beating from a heavily restrained All Might. Able to withstand the recoil of his strongest explosions) | Building level+ (Managed to block a kick from 8% Deku, albeit with severe damage to his arms. Survived being on the epicenter of his explosion) Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts. Endured multiple attacks from Deku during their battle, and managed to defeat him) Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with explosions Standard Equipment: Grenadier Bracers, a pair of gauntlets that store Bakugou's sweat, allowing him to release his most powerful explosions without damaging himself Intelligence: Bakugou is a straight-A student who is a genius in the use of his Quirk, being able to perform subtle lateral calculations and adjustments to propel himself at high speeds while maintaining maneuverability. He's trained himself to incorporate hand-to-hand combat into his Quirk's daily use, allowing him to quickly blast his way through most foes and completely overwhelming Deku in their duel after he came with the intent to grievously harm. In addition, he is a perfectionist and a sore loser, constantly striving to improve himself through continuous study and training with his Quirk. However, his hot-headedness has proven to be a detriment on more than one occasion, causing him to forget his objective at hand in favor of blowing up whatever managed to agitate him. Weaknesses: Bakugou has a short temper and is rather arrogant, causing him to forget the task at hand in favor of blowing up whatever agitated him. He is foul-mouthed and is terrible at teamwork, believing himself to be number one and looks down upon those he considers weak. He has to keep himself hydrated and warm since he needs to sweat in order to produce his explosions, rendering him virtually powerless in extremely cold and dry conditions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Explosion: Bakugou's Quirk allows him to secrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. The more Bakugou sweats, the more powerful his explosions become. This essentially means that he will gradually grow in power through the course of the fight. Bakugou is capable of using small explosions to propel himself and navigate through the air. *'Blast Rush Turbo:' Bakugou throws his hands back and then creates explosions in his palms to propel himself. *'Stun Grenade:' Bakugou creates a sphere of light with his hands to blind opponents. *'Howitzer Impact:' Bakugou spins himself around in the air, building up momentum for his explosions before firing a flaming tornado at his opponent that implodes on contact, causing a massive explosion. *'AP Shot:' Bakugou forms a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand and then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce even solid concrete. He also has a rapid-fire version of this move. *'Ex-Catapult:' Bakugou moves through mid-air and grabs his opponent before using an explosion with his free arm to propel himself in a spinning motion. Bakugou spins himself and his target with explosions until he gains enough momentum to forcefully throw his opponent away. Blast Rush Turbo.png|Blast Rush Turbo Stun Grenade.png|Stun Grenade Howitzer Impact.png|Howitzer Impact AP Shot.png|AP Shot Ex-Catapult.png|Ex-Catapult Key: U.A. Beginnings Saga | Rise of Villains Saga Others Notable Victories: The Shocker (Marvel's Spider-Man) Shocker's Profile (Rise of Villains Bakugou with speed equalized) Kafka (Needless) Kafka's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ghiaccio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Ghiaccio's Profile (U.A. Beginnings Bakugou was used) Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) Todoroki's Profile (8-C versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Tier 8